Disguise
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Stuck as a model and live mannequin for Brittany's dresses, Simon is determined to keep his task a secret. When Alvin stumbles upon him the first time around, it seems he doesn't recognize him and Simon becomes confused by how he reacts to the one-sided flirting. What will Alvin do when he discovers Simon's secret? And what happens when 'Simone' starts flirting back? Cartoon verse


_**Chapter one of two. A long overdue gift for Miss Hal Gibson. But just in time for her birthday! I hope with all my heart that you'll love this story! **  
_

**_This is Alvon. Will contain incest in the next chapter. Please read and review. _**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

Simon held a permanent scowl on his face as Brittany and Eleanor circled him. He felt completely ridiculous. He really needed to stop being so nice. He couldn't believe he let them talk him into doing this. He felt like a fool.

"Ellie, put the wig and hat on him now," Brittany said.

"What?!" Simon exclaimed. "You never said anything about that!" Eleanor put a blond wig on him and a pink hat as well to go with the pink dress they had been working on that he was wearing.

"Oh relax Simon, you look lovely," Brittany said, looking him over and smirking. Simon blushed in embarrassment. He _**really**_ needed to stop being so nice. "The only thing wrong with this look are those _ridiculous_ glasses." Simon rolled his eyes at the critique of his glasses.

She wasted no time in removing Simon's large glasses and putting on much smaller, rectangular ones that revealed his eyes better. He was shocked he could see out of them. Maybe he _should_ consider an upgrade.

"Ah! Much better!"

"Great, are we done now?" he asked. Brittany shook her head.

"Not yet. We have some touch ups to do on the dress. Ellie, let's go find the sewing needles. Don't move, Simon," she said with a smile and left the room.

Simon sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened when he remembered Brittany had insisted on putting lipstick on him. He moved to wipe it away, but figured he may as well leave it, knowing Brittany would have a fit and put some more on him again. He examined the outfit he was wearing.

Since he didn't have a girl body, the dress didn't fill out like it should since girls are meant to wear them, and have the curves for it. He pouted as he eyed the wig and the hat. He hated to admit it, but aside from the fact that he wasn't a girl, he did look pretty convincing.

He let out a sigh, looking away from himself. Well, at least no one aside from Eleanor and Brittany would get to see him. Of course, like a bomb going off, he panicked when he heard Alvin's voice down the hall, coming towards the room.

"I'm just gonna get something," he heard Alvin say. "Will you relax?" Simon felt himself blush profusely at the thought of Alvin seeing him like this. He would _**never**_ let him live it down!

Before he could even think of hiding, he heard Alvin walk into the same room he was in. "_Hel-lo_," Alvin said. Simon recognized the tone as Alvin's flirting tone. He kept his face to the side, determined to keep Alvin from recognizing him. "I didn't know Brittany invited one of her friends over." Something about the way Alvin was talking to him made Simon's stomach dip with anticipation and another blush raced across his cheeks. He could hear Alvin walking towards him. He turned more, keeping his back to him. "Aw, you're shy." Simon could hear the smirk in Alvin's tone.

Simon had made a full circle before he finally met Alvin's eyes. His own widened and he was certain Alvin would recognize him now and start laughing. After a few seconds, there was still silence in the room and he wondered why his older brother hadn't said anything yet.

Blue eyes were gazing at him intently before he smirked and turned away from him to grab something and leave the room. Simon blinked, dumbfounded. What just happened?

Simon jumped when Brittany walked back in, her voice surprising him as she talked animatedly about the outfit he was wearing. "It looks gorgeous!" she said as he turned to face her. "We're almost done. Just a few more details to fix and you can go home." Simon exhaled with relief. He was beginning to think this dress was changing him as he thought back to his reactions when Alvin had been in the room.

* * *

Theodore smiled when he heard Simon announce he was home. "Simon! Come and try my cookies! They just finished." Simon smiled as he entered the kitchen. He could smell the cookies the moment he entered the house.

"They look great Theo," he said as he took a cookie from the plate Theodore offered to him. "Is Alvin home?" he asked before taking a bite.

"I'm not sure. He was earlier but I don't remember if he left or not," Theodore answered. Simon beamed at the taste of the cookie and took another before processing Theodore's reply.

"Oh. Well that's fine. Just curious. These cookies are amazing Theo." Theodore grinned at the praise.

"Thanks Simon." Simon hung back with his baby brother and joined him in baking one last batch of cookies.

* * *

Simon slid the tray of cookie dough into the oven when he heard the front door open and shut. "It smells awesome in here!" Alvin's voice rang throughout the house. Simon got to work on cleaning the dirty dishes and remained silent as Alvin and Theodore talked. "When is Dave getting home from work?"

"Uhh..." Theodore pondered.

"He's working late tonight," Simon answered, washing out a bowl. Alvin looked over at him.

"What did you do all day, Si?" he asked. Simon almost visibly faltered at the attention Alvin gave him.

_It's Alvin for goodness sake! This should not be happening! _Simon sighed softly, rinsing the dishes. "Not much." His reply was vague and as soon as he said it he knew Alvin would want more info. He cursed his luck...or lack thereof.

Alvin cocked his head to the side. "Really?" was all he asked. Simon let out a silent breath of relief. He didn't know why he was so paranoid. If Alvin _had_ recognized him, he would be making a huge deal about it right now; doing all he could to humiliate his younger brother. As was in his nature. But no such thing was being done and Simon was still wary of letting his guard down.

He still couldn't place that look Alvin had given him before leaving Brittany's room. The way they had intense eye contact for nearly a minute before he had smirked and walked away. It wasn't like Alvin to do something like that when he was flirting... Simon shuddered. Alvin had been _flirting_ with him. He knew Alvin's mistake had a valid excuse-he hadn't recognized him. But Simon was still trying to come up with a valid reasoning for why he had reacted to Alvin's flirting the way he had.

"Simon," Theodore called. Simon blinked and looked down at his little brother. He had completely spaced out, washing the dishes absentmindedly. "The cookies are done." Simon smiled, rinsing the last of the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. He dried his hands and followed Theodore to the stove where the cookies sat cooling down.

"They look delicious," Simon said, ruffling Theodore's hair. Theodore smiled. "Where'd Alvin go?" He looked around for the eldest but he wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

"He went to take a shower," Theodore answered. Simon blushed when his mind instantly imagined Alvin showering, how he would look surrounded by steam and his body soaked and shiny with water- Simon shook his head vigorously. Something was definitely wrong with him.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Simon demanded, his gray eyes wild as he searched Brittany's baby blue ones. She merely smiled.

"Simon, the last dress was perfect!"

"Well that's good to hear, but that doesn't mean I wanna help you do two more!" Simon exclaimed, flailing his arms dramatically. Brittany placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like we're gonna tell anyone who was helping. No one knows you helped with the last one," she said. Simon sighed heavily, removing his glasses and running his hand down his face.

"Why do you even need a boy to help you? Why can't you use a girl?" he asked after a moment, reapplying his glasses.

"Because it's something different," Brittany answered with a shrug. "If you want, I can pay you."

"I don't want to do this again!" Simon snapped. Brittany was unfazed by his outburst.

"So you'll do it?" she asked. Simon blanched, his jaw dropping.

"I said no!" he snapped again.

"Great!" Brittany said, clapping her hands once. "Be here tomorrow at one, ok?"

"Are you crazy? I said no!"

"Thanks Simon!" Brittany said, heading to the door. "Tomorrow, ok?"

Simon sighed heavily, shaking his head in a defeated manner. "Ok..." Brittany grinned and left.

* * *

It had been arranged that he would go over to the Chipettes' house every three days at three in the afternoon until five at the latest. He would leave an hour early, letting his family know that he would be at the library until it closes.

"Why do you go to the library so often?" Alvin asked, watching as Simon gathered up the books he had checked out the last time he was at the library. It was harder for him to read the books since he was constantly admiring his older brother and fantasizing. But they were also his proof of where he had been. Simon Seville never left the library without a book in his possession.

"Because," Simon began, closing his backpack. "It's hard to read here. I like a nice, quiet environment and you, my dear brother, are not nice and quiet." He faced Alvin and saw that he was frowning. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?" He bypassed Alvin and left their room, heading for the stairs when Alvin came bounding behind him.

"I'll go with you," he offered, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. Simon scoffed.

"You? At the library? For the next three and a half hours? _Please_. You'd get us both kicked out in a matter of ten minutes." Alvin took a moment to decide if he was offended by the comment and then shrugged, figuring it was true enough.

"Alright well, I'll walk with you until we get to the park. I'll go there instead," Alvin suggested. Simon arched an eyebrow as they left the house.

"Why do you wanna hang out anyway? I always thought I was too geeky for you to be around." Alvin looked over at his younger brother for a few seconds, just examining him before he looked ahead again, his neutral expression not faltering in the slightest.

"You're not as geeky as you were when we were younger," he said. Simon resisted the urge to look at Alvin like he was insane and simply shrugged the compliment off.

"You're still the annoying trouble-maker from when we were younger," Simon replied casually. Alvin grinned.

"Some things are best left unchanged," he retorted. Simon rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

* * *

The walk to the library was silent after the conversation ended. It was an unnaturally calm silence between the two brothers, but it was welcome with ease nonetheless.

Simon found that simply walking with Alvin made his heart race. It was like getting the attention of your long-term crush for the first time and that adrenaline was coursing through your body. He kept glancing at Alvin out of the corner of his eye. Alvin wasn't smiling but he also wasn't frowning either. He looked content.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Alvin asked without looking towards Simon. Simon blushed and averted his gaze to the side.

"I'm just waiting for you to do something spontaneous."

Alvin laughed, "You really need to hang out with me more. I haven't done anything on a whim in a long time." Simon looked at him.

"Why not?" Simon asked. He didn't know what prompted the question but Alvin merely shrugged.

"It's not that I don't still. It's just I'm normally doing other things with my time. Like basketball or hanging out with my friends or writing music," Alvin explained, looking at Simon with a smile.

Simon nodded, "That makes sense. I never thought you'd outgrow your spontaneity at this age," he chuckled, "I thought you'd end up in Juvenal hall before you learned it was time to grow up a little."

Alvin feigned being hurt. "Juvie, Simon? Really?" He turned the look onto Simon, making his best offended eyes. Simon simply laughed.

"What? It's a realistic theory." Simon went on explaining how the theory worked and Alvin smiled, rolling his eyes.

"You're still the nerd Theo and I grew up with. Less of a geek but still a bit of a nerd." Simon glared at him. The look faltered when he saw the way Alvin was smiling at him. He almost seemed..._proud_ of what he'd said.

Simon looked back ahead in thought.

* * *

Brittany smiled in almost smug amusement as she draped a long violet cloth over Simon's head, effectively drowning him in it. She really couldn't believe Simon was going through this again. Honestly, he was helping her out a ton and she really appreciated it. But he didn't put up a fight nearly as well as he could have. She couldn't help but wonder what he was getting out of something like _this_.

"You're not gonna tell people right? Or secretly take pictures and post them online?" Simon asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that mean, Simon!" she stated, sounding offended. "Bedsides, I don't want my gorgeous designs being seen early."

Simon sighed heavily, but was reassured through her words. One less thing he had to worry about. He stood still as Brittany began cutting the excess fabric off.

* * *

Simon swore the blush on his face was now permanent. Brittany really out did herself this time.

This current dress had a diamond shape cut out on the stomach, revealing his stomach and abs.

"Simon, you should consider working out," she said, poking his flat stomach with a giggle.

Simon scowled and swatted her hand aside. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm happy the way I am."

Brittany raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're happy wearing a dress?"

Simon's eyes widened, blush deepening. "You -! I meant -!"

Brittany laughed. "I know what you meant, relax."

Simon sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. "Are we done for today?"

Brittany did a once over of the dress before nodding. She helped him out of it, setting it gingerly onto a chair. "Same time Wednesday."

Simon slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his backpack. He went downstairs and left the house, heading home.

He was halfway home when he heard his name being called and the sound of wheels gliding along the sidewalk.

Simon stopped and looked back, heart skipping a beat at the sight of his older brother skateboarding towards him. He watched Alvin stop beside him and pick up his skateboard.

Together they continued walking. "I looked for you at the library."

Simon adjusted his backpack, avoiding looking at Alvin. "Yeah... I was at Jeanette's..."

Alvin arched an eyebrow. Simon was lying. He knew that because he ran into Jeanette at the library when he was looking for him. Jeanette said he hadn't been at the library all evening.

What was his brother up to?


End file.
